diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
BLOOM OF YOUTH
BLOOM OF YOUTH is a single performed by OxT. The titular track was used as the third ending theme of the second season, starting from episode 27 up until episode 39. The album was released on November 11, 2015. Track Listing # BLOOM OF YOUTH # Perfect HERO -OxT ver.- # BLOOM OF YOUTH (KARAOKE) # Perfect HERO -OxT ver.- (KARAOKE) BLOOM OF YOUTH LyricsEnglish lyrics taken from https://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/oxt/bloom-of-youth/. |-| Japanese= Glowing！！　Glowing！！ さあ行こう 描く夢は最大級 つまづきながら　泥にまみれながら ゆずれない想いが育ってく 足りないものや　拭い去りたいもの ただ夢中で手を伸ばす今日だよ 精一杯　背伸びすることに 理由なんてないけれど 迎えにゆく　新たな自分をほら Step！！　Step！！　Step！！　Step！！ Step by step！！ Glowing！！　Glowing！！ さあ行こう 描く夢は最大級 Rolling！！　Rolling！！ 最後まで転がってゆけ　BLOOM OF YOUTH 見えるかい？　道はまだ途中 うまくなりたくて　でもうまくいかなくて 笑われた　あの時の情熱 ついごまかして　急に恥ずかしくなって ポケットにしまい込んだ夢 一生懸命でいることに 君は冷めたりしないで ひたむきさは最強の武器だよ Try！！　Try！！　Try！！　Try！！ Try it again！！ Okey-Dokey！！ 胸を張ろう 失敗しても大丈夫 Step on！！　Step on！！ 踏み出すその勇気こそ　BLOOM OF YOUTH 無限大の可能性を行け まだ名前すらない未来を睨みつけて 僕らの青い炎　その闇に照らせ Glowing！！　Glowing！！ さあ行こう 描く夢は最大級 Rolling！！　Rolling！！ 最後まで転がってゆけ BLOOM OF YOUTH Glowing！！　Glowing！！ さあ行こう 描く夢は最大級 Rolling！！　Rolling！！ 最後まで転がってゆけ BLOOM OF YOUTH 見えるかい？　道はまだ途中 無限大の可能性を行け |-| Rōmaji= Glowing!! Glowing!! sā iko u egaku yume wa saidai kyū tsuma zuki nagara doro ni mamire nagara yuzure nai omoi ga sodatte ku tari nai mono ya nuguisari tai mono tada muchū de te o nobasu kyō da yo seiippai senobi suru koto ni riyū nante nai keredo mukae ni yuku arata na jibun o hora Step!! Step!! Step!! Step!! Step by step!! Glowing!! Glowing!! sā iko u egaku yume wa saidai kyū Rolling!! Rolling!! saigo made korogatte yuke BLOOM OF YOUTH mieru kai? michi wa mada tochū umaku nari taku te demo umaku ika naku te waraware ta ano toki no jōnetsu tsui gomakashi te kyū ni hazukashiku natte poketto ni shimaikon da yume isshōkenmei de iru koto ni kimi wa same tari shi nai de hitamuki sa wa saikyō no buki da yo Try!! Try!! Try!! Try!! Try it again!! Okey - Dokey!! mune o haro u shippai shi te mo daijōbu Step on!! Step on!! fumidasu sono yūki koso BLOOM OF YOUTH mugen dai no kanō sei o ike mada namae sura nai mirai o niramitsuke te bokura no aoi honoo sono yami ni terase Glowing!! Glowing!! sā iko u egaku yume wa saidai kyū Rolling!! Rolling!! saigo made korogatte yuke BLOOM OF YOUTH Glowing!! Glowing!! sā iko u egaku yume wa saidai kyū Rolling!! Rolling!! saigo made korogatte yuke BLOOM OF YOUTH mieru kai? michi wa mada tochū mugen dai no kanō sei o ike |-| English= Glowing!! Glowing!! Let’s go–the dream we describe is of the highest class While we trip and get covered in mud, Our unyielding feelings grow The things we lack and the things we want to erase Today we’re just stretching out our hands, fully entranced There’s no reason for us To be stretching as high as we can, But we’re going to greet our new selves with this Step!! Step!! Step!! Step!! Step by step!! Glowing!! Glowing!! Let’s go–the dream we describe is of the highest class Rolling!! Rolling!! Take a tumble and go until the very end, BLOOM OF YOUTH Can you see it? We’re still in the middle of the road We wanted to become skilled, but it didn’t go well We were laughed at for our passion then We unconsciously fooled ourselves and suddenly felt ashamed We shoved away our dreams into our pockets You won’t lose interest In putting your heart and soul into it Your earnest approach is the ultimate weapon Try!! Try!! Try!! Try!! Try it again!! Okey-Dokey!! Stand with pride–even if you fail, it’s fine Step on!! Step on!! That courage to step forward is the BLOOM OF YOUTH Go for the infinite possibilities Stare down the future that has yet to be named Our blue blaze shines on in the darkness Glowing!! Glowing!! Let’s go–the dream we describe is of the highest class Rolling!! Rolling!! Take a tumble and go until the very end, BLOOM OF YOUTH Glowing!! Glowing!! Let’s go–the dream we describe is of the highest class Rolling!! Rolling!! Take a tumble and go until the very end, BLOOM OF YOUTH Can you see it? We’re still in the middle of the road Go for the infinite possibilities Trivia * In the second episode that used this ending theme, the shot of Haruichi's tongue near the middle of the ending is shown to be colored in. * In the final episode to use this ending theme, episode 39, a fully colored version was used as opposed to the original, monochromatic version. Reference Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending